A through electrode, one example of which is a TSV (through silicon via), typically comprises a via filled with metal extending through a semiconductor substrate. Some types of metal filling the via may produce internal stress within the through electrode which may in turn stress the semiconductor substrate. This may lead to formation of via cracks, malfunctioning of elements disposed near the through electrode, etc.
It is thus, being proposed to relax the internal stress produced within the via during the formation of the through electrode by pattern layout arrangements, structural arrangements, etc. For example, copper (Cu) employed as the through electrode may be shaped like a hollow pipe to achieve stress relaxation. However, because copper is migration-prone, such structure may have reliability issues originating from electro-migration. Further, the through electrode, being shaped like a pipe, has an upper opening and thus, may allow upper wirings for example formed thereabove to collapse into the opening.